


One Shot - Neville and Luna

by NarcissasWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarcissasWife/pseuds/NarcissasWife
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 5





	One Shot - Neville and Luna

It was one of the last warm nights in September. No clouds were tumbling in the dark blue sky and the stars shined so bright that the whole firmament seemed to glow. The castle, Hogwarts, was completely dark and everybody was asleep. Well, nearly everybody.  
Only a small light, coming from a wooden wand, in a corner of the astronomy tower brightened the night. A blonde, young woman was standing at the railing of the tower. Watching some fireflies dancing in the dark as someone else entered the room. She turned around and smiled as she saw who it was. “Neville!” You could hear the delight in her voice. “Did you already look at the stars tonight? How pretty they are. I bet they're also looking at us.” Neville walked across the room and came to stop beside her. Luna was so fascinated by the beauty of the bright lights in the sky that she didn't caught Neville staring at her from the side.  
They remained silent for a while. Then Neville started talking: “I still remember Professor Trelawney yelling at me for not being able to read the tea leaves.” He chuckled. Luna smiled at him. “I never thought I'd ever be a Hogwarts teacher, you know. I mean, I always wished for it. My parents ...” He stopped. Luna softly grabbed his hand. “I'm sure your parents would be so proud of you! And you know that I am”, she answered. “You're the best herbology teacher Hogwarts could wish for. Ask Hagrid! I met him yesterday as I was searching for a Niffler that escaped and he said he's so happy to have us back.” Neville looked delighted after Lunas soft words. “Do you think everything would be different? Without the war and you-know-who?”, he asked her. “He's dead, Neville. It's okay, you can call him by his name.” She laid her head on his shoulder. “But do you think it would've changed some things? If Voldemort didn't return?” Luna responded quickly: “With everything you mean you and I, don't you?” He nodded. “Neville ...” She took her head off his chest and turned around so she could look him in the eyes: “I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. Some bad things happened and I can't even explain how I wished they were still alive. Fred … and Remus and Tonks … so many have left us that day.” Neville looked sorrowful. “But I know two things. First: They are all still there. As long as they are in our hearts, they wont be gone. They will live on forever in ourselves.” He shed a tear. Luna calmly wiped it away with her small fingers. “And the second thing I know is that you came to me that day and told me how you feel. How you feel about me. And I'm so glad you did.” She smiled at him. “I really don't know how you always do this”, he answered. “Do what?” Neville grabbed her hands and looked her in her beautiful, silver-grey eyes: “You always know how to cheer me up. You're making me the luckiest person alive, Luna Lovegood.”


End file.
